1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door reinforcements, and in particular to an apparatus and method to reinforce doors against windstorm.
2. Background of the Invention
Windstorms cause huge amounts of damage to buildings every year. These windstorms may be hurricanes, tornadoes, typhoons, or other meteorological phenomena which give rise to winds sufficiently high so as to endanger structures.
An important strategy in the fight against windstorm damage is to prevent breach of the building itself. Breaches may occur through windows or doors, or other vulnerable building feature, and allow wind to enter the structure. If wind forces its way into a structure, it can cause high enough internal building pressure so as to literally blow the roof off the building. Another possibility is that the high pressure inside a building caused by a building breach can blow out windows or building doors.
The loss of part or all of a roof, doors, and/or windows creates a path for the entry of rain, which may be driven virtually horizontally due to the high winds associated with windstorms. This rain can cause extensive water damage in the interior of a structure, and is an undesirable side effect of the initial breach. Thus, while an initial breach through a door or window may be relatively minor, it can be the first link in a chain of events which culminates in catastrophic damage to the structure itself, including but riot limited to extensive water damage, loss of roof, and eventually, even building collapse.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method to reinforce doors against windstorm, whereby an initial breach through the door, along with attendant undesirable side effects, may be avoided.